


Weirder

by partly



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Rita Rocks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita's life may not be weird enough yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirder

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge for the lj community [crossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/). The challenge was to write a crossover where a character meets his/her doppelganger -- characters portrayed by the same actor/actress. I decided to play with the idea and came up with this. Nicole Sullivan stars as Rita Clemens from "Rita Rocks" and voices Sheego in "Kim Possible".

Rita took a midnight tour of the stage just to reassure herself her band really was playing at the Middleton Music Festival. The full moon bathed the outdoor theatre in a suitable, if surreal, light.

There was a thump and something knocked into her from behind. She caught her balance and turned to see that it wasn't _something_ but rather _someone_ \- a woman, Rita's height, but enviably athletic, with long dark hair. She wore an extremely tight fitting cat suit that Rita disapproved of simply because she couldn't wear it and look that good. She stood, back to Rita, facing off the stage. Whatever she held in her right hand gave off an eerie green glow.

Rita keep silent for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

The woman spun around, the green light in her hand burning brighter but Rita barely noticed. It was like looking into a mirror – if the mirror made those reflected younger and thinner. It was a trick of the moonlight, Rita decided, that the stranger's skin looked slightly green.

"Who are you?" The stranger demanded.

Her voice only added to the unreality of the moment. Whatever differences in appearance there was between them, she sounded **exactly** like Rita.

"I'm Rita Clemens." The stranger's eyes narrowed as Rita spoke, and she studied Rita with unnerving intensity. "Who are you?" Rita asked the question as much to break the tension as out of curiosity.

"I'm Sheego." It was said as if it should mean something. Sheego spent another minute examining Rita, then shrugged and looked around. "Did you see where Kim went?"

The question threw Rita off balance. "Kim?"

Sheego growled deep in her throat. "Kim Possible. Little shorter than me, lots of red hair, fancies herself a teenage hero?"

Rita blinked. Middleton was proving to be a very odd place. "You're the only person I've seen tonight. Is Kim your daughter?"

"Kim? My daughter? That's a good one." Sheego laughed, a laugh that again sounded disturbingly like Rita's. She stepped closer and again gave Rita that piercing look. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I'm just here to play in the festival."

"Can you prove that?"

The force of Sheego's stare made refusing impossible. Rita pulled the Festival flyer out of her back pocket and handed it to Sheego. A picture of their band graced the top.

"Huh." Sheego examined it. "You any good?"

"We're never going to be headline material." Honesty seemed only appropriate when talking to oneself. "But we're not bad."

Sheego smiled. Rita saw similarities to her teenage daughter's wry grin.

"Good." Sheego handed the flyer back and made to leave.

"Wait," Rita had to ask. "Don't you think it's weird?"

Sheego looked sincerely puzzled. "What?"

"That we're so alike."

"I've seen weirder." With that she disappeared into the dark.

Rita looked at the flyer for her band and thought about her new baby sleeping back in the hotel room with her husband. Maybe she had, too.


End file.
